


they'll make fun of me

by leothequeenn (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, and a lot of homophobic slurs that the bullies say, and shit, but mikey has a sweet mustang so, part of this is from my two birds of a feather fic, people wanted a part two so, there's a lot of punching, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum have the opportunity to pick up Luke from his private school. It just so happens that Luke didn't want him to, only because he'd get picked on. Well, Michael's not gonna stand for it, and plus -- they're boyfriends. Why can't he pick him up? Who cares about bullies anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slinkies71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkies71/gifts), [Idjitsinpurgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjitsinpurgatory/gifts).



> hi guys! this is finally that fic that will include both part 1 and part 2 (that people wanted so badly) and so yeah. part one is from my original fic (two birds of a feather) and people wanted a second part to it!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3063311/chapters/6771581 this is the chapter where part 1 was written and uploaded. please feel free to check out the other one shots in there too!! :) so yeah, this is part two.

**FROM: lukeybear**

**no, no, no i’m being serious please dont**

**FROM: lukeybear**

**theyll all pick on me please dont mikey**

-

That message made Michael not very happy. At all. They’d all pick on him? Bullshit, there wouldn’t be any way he’d have them pick on him. Maybe it was because he thought he was a hardass (public school did that to people) but whenever he read the message his boyfriend sent him, he would make sure to beat up any spoiled rich kid that bullied the blond.

But, besides Luke’s protests, Michael still got up in his beatdown Mustang with Calum by his side, ready to go pick up the boy from his school since Liz hadn’t been able to that day.

He had gotten a text from her earlier, surprisingly, saying how she couldn’t pick him up and she asked Michael to do it, since Ashton was grounded from his car from doing God knows what -- and Michael was _absolutely sure_ it had something to with the way Calum smirked as the green-haired boy read off the text from Liz (and Michael ended up teasing the Kiwi boy about it for an hour and a half).

“We only got caught, okay? I didn’t think his parents would get _that_ mad about their son sucking dick…” Calum mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms. Michael rolled his eyes, reminding him to buckle in his seatbelt, and Calum disregarded him (but ended up doing it anyway).

“You’re disgusting,” Michael teased, scrunching up his nose and the black-haired boy rolled his eyes, copying Michael’s reaction earlier. “I’m just saying. Though, I completely understand. Seeing your son suck dick probably isn’t the best sight to see.”

Calum sighed, resting his head against the window as Michael started to drive. “You’re just siding with them because you know Liz would murder you if she saw you sucking her son’s dick. Or vice versa. She would just shoot you in the face.”

“That is _exactly_ why I’m siding with them. Next time, don’t get caught, for one,” he said, pulling out of his school’s parking lot. “And two, don’t do it in his bedroom at nine pm, have I taught you nothing? Do it in the bathroom and turn the shower on, you idiot.”

“Shut the fuck up--”

“ _Anyway_ , I still can’t believe I got a detention for not doing anything.” Michael grumbled, deciding on changing the subject. He had gotten called down to the office, even though he hadn't done anything to deserve that, which was the reason why he was in a bad mood in the first place -- Luke just had to make it worse with saying that he didn't want his own boyfriend to pick him up in fears that kids will pick on him.

“Yeah, what was that about anyway? They said some other kid got in trouble too but I’m not quite sure.” Calum arched an eyebrow and Michael shook his head.

“Nope. Only me. I got sent down to the office for apparently having weed. I don’t have weed. Who the fuck just assumes I have weed? I still got in trouble though, even though they searched through all my belongings and found nothing, just because I had ‘disrupted classes’ with my ‘accusations against me’. Okay, _cool_ ,” his grip was tight around the steering wheel and Calum shook his head, muttering out how that was stupid and that he should sue the school. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, I’m not even joking.”

“You can’t sue the school,” Calum groaned, smacking his head against the window accidentally as they went over a bump. “Just, try and forget about it, okay? At least you can see your boyfriend today. Ashton’s _mum_ is picking him up from school. He does student teaching and his _mum,_ Michael, his _mum_ is picking him up. That’s a little stupid.”

“Only ‘cause you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” Michael mumbled under his breath and Calum shot daggers over at him. “Hey, I would pick Ashton up but you know, that would be a little of a catastrophe. Would you be able to keep your dick tamed if I were to pick him up in the first place?”

“ _Hahaha_ ," Calum muttered, and Michael was sure it was laced with murder, "shut the fuck up. It’s not like you _haven’t_ wanted to fuck Luke,” Calum said. “At least mine’s older so I can, I just didn’t see what the big deal was. I mean, yeah, they walked in on him, but at least they were the ones that didn’t knock.”

“Lukey’s turning eighteen in a few weeks,” Michael smirked over at the other boy, who just rolled his eyes again. “I can wait. And then it’ll be perfect, we’d leave school and then never have to look back and we’d travel the world. And then we would get married with this big wedding and be happy and I’d punch anyone who says different.”

“You’re _soooo_ punk rock,” Calum added sarcastically, and Michael nailed him in the shoulder lightly. “Definitely punk rock.”

“Whatever. Here we are, at the snotty school.” Michael said after a moment, pulling up toward the gates. He was stopped, however, and asked what he was doing. “I’m here to pick up my boyfriend, Luke Hemmings? His mother said she wouldn’t be able to make it and so she gave me permission to pick him up.”

There was a look in the officer’s eye that said she didn’t quite believe him, but with a check from the office, she allowed the Mustang to go through.

“Well, that was an experience,” Calum said after a moment and Michael snorted. “Think about that, no one would have to tell us no anymore, because once Luke leaves, Ashton’s quitting, by the way.”

“So you’re coming with us, then? I'm sure Lukey will like that.” Michael asked and Calum nodded. “Alright then, let’s not think about that right now,” he said as he put the car in park, parking it in the parking lot. There were already teenagers coming out of the doors, going to their cars or waiting for someone to pick them up -- Michael joked that instead of buses they get limousines -- and he felt like as soon as he got out of the car with Calum, all eyes were on him.

He locked his car behind him and the two walked into the school, obviously standing out with leather jackets and tight, black skinnies (well, and Michael’s bright green hair, but he always stood out in a crowd with that) intermixed with the bright purple uniform blazers for the guys and yellow dresses for the girls. There were a lot of weird looks.

There were _definitely_ a lot of weird looks.

Michael even heard one girl mutter, “who are they?” to her friend, having her friend reply with that Calum’s cute, but _the one with the green hair looks sick_ , with the word sick meaning like he was ill. _Wow. Alright then._ He understood he was pale, but he didn’t need a tan girl in a bright yellow dress telling him he looked sick.

He made his way over to the table, seeing the blond haired boy with his hair flat (what, he couldn’t quiff his hair? Unbelievable) against his face. His lip ring was supposed to be out, but Michael figured that since it was after school hours, he could have it in and even from a distance, the green-haired boy could see the stud. He seemed to be looking up at the ceiling, for what reason, Michael wasn’t sure, but it sure scared him whenever the two boys ran toward him, and Calum hit the table with a loud thump against his leg.

“Ow, _motherfuck_ \--!” Calum shouted but stopped himself when Luke glared up at him. “Jesus, you’re just as bad as Ashton,” he said, rubbing his leg and sitting down across from the blond.

“What are you two doing here?” Luke asked. “I thought I told you not to come, they’re gonna--” Michael leaned over the table, grabbing the other’s chin and pulled him into a kiss, and he almost wanted to flip Calum off for groaning out a bitter response. Luke managed to shove him off though, glaring up at the green-haired boy. “Michael, seriously, quit, they’re gonna stare--!”

“They’re already staring, you loser.” Michael grumbled, ignoring the looks of a group of boys that were near them. “Just don’t worry about them.”

“C-Can we please go…?” Luke stood up quickly, getting out of Michael’s grip and shouldering his bag. “Let’s go, I don’t want to cause anyone any--”

“Hey, who’s the faggot over here?” A snotty boy said, walking over to the trio. “Oh wait, they all are. Especially Lukey, what a child. Are you his boyfriend? What a loser, your hair looks like vomit.”

Michael turned to him, arching an eyebrow as his friends started to walk up behind him. “Oh? Have I upset you with being gay? Go piss off and cry to your mommy.” Michael muttered and Luke whispered something under his breath, looking over at Calum.

“Okay, so you two are actually gay? Wow, didn’t know Luke swung that way, we just always made fun of him for it. We thought he was straight, or at least that’s what he told us.” The snotty boy said and Michael rolled his eyes, but damn, that got under his skin. He didn’t even tell his mother for the first year they were dating, which really hurt, but why would he care if Luke didn’t tell his school? The snotty rich kids probably would kick him out for being gay anyway. Poor Ashton probably had to hide it too.

“Whatever. We’re leaving.”

“I’ll make sure you do, faggot.” The boy stepped closer to Luke, flicking the back of his head. Michael’s jaw clenched as Luke flinched, and before Calum could really stop him, the green-haired boy’s fist connected with the snotty boy’s jaw.

And they were out of there, after Michael had the audacity to hiss out, “don’t fucking touch him,” and Luke grabbed both Calum and Michael's hand, getting the _fuck_ out of the school. He grumbled as he got into the backseat of the car, though, saying that he didn’t need to do that and what Michael did was _crazy_. Michael just ignored him, turning on the car and zooming off out of the parking lot.

Yeah, it was crazy, but Michael swore he’d punch anyone who made fun of Luke. And well, that's what he did.

* * *


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke found the strength to fight back, which had been a bad idea since the snotty boy’s friends had started up on him, making him fall to the ground. Michael honestly expected it to happen. He knew deep down, in his bones and in his soul that it was going to happen. He expected it to happen. He knew it was going to happen. 
> 
> OR  
> the day after 'the incident'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guysss part two of this. :) enjoy. this is longer than i thought it was going to be, so that was why i posted it separately from tboaf.

Luke’s hands were shaking as he headed into the school. He hated Michael for doing what he did yesterday, he was going to be in so much trouble -- and it wasn’t the school board he was worried about. It was _them_. He hated them much more than he hated Michael, but it was becoming even. He told Michael not to come. He told him not to do anything, to just let him walk home or get a ride with Ashton, or whatever. But, Michael being Michael, had to fuck everything up and now Luke was basically heading toward his death bed. He could see the boy Michael punched, Steven, a big, dark bruise on his jaw and Luke would’ve smirked if he didn’t see them look at him, coming toward him.

He looked back for his mother, whose car was already gone, and he turned back to them, swallowing roughly around the lump forming in his throat. He was kind of glad he didn’t put his lip ring in today, even the stud itself. It would hurt a lot more than anything. He stood frozen, just waiting for them to approach them.

“Wow, didn’t think you would come today, Hemmings. Where’s your faggot friend?”

“I didn’t think you would come today, Steven. He seemed to have bruised you up pretty badly.” Luke muttered, holding onto his bookbag, his knuckles growing white as time went on.

“Probably uses you as a punching bag, to be honest. Dude looks like he does meth.” Steven mumbled over to his friends and Luke clenched his jaw, stepping forward to the snotty boy. It was easier, knowing that he was taller than Steven, even if it were by a few inches, but that didn’t stop him. “Or maybe he’s a prostitute. Probably has AIDS, maybe. How does it feel, really? Having dick up your ass?”

Luke swore internally, because that was too easy, and he let a small, little “why don’t you ask your mum? I fucked her last week” pass his lips and _shit_ , he was going to get nailed in the jaw just for saying that. “Don’t talk shit about Michael. He’s better than you are. And, he doesn’t hit me. Asshole.”

Before Luke could even react, there was a fist slammed up against his cheek, underneath his eye, and he felt blood dripping down the skin. “Don’t say anything about my mum, faggot.” Luke winced at the pain as another hit was directed toward his face. “Oh? Where’s your boyfriend, hmm? Keep in mind this is why you don’t bring your stupid little boyfriend here. This is all his fault, so the next time you think it’s a good idea to bring your little gay cocksucker here, call your mummy instead. This is all _his_ fault.”

Luke found the strength to fight back, which had been a bad idea since the snotty boy’s friends had started ganging up on him, making him fall to the ground before he could react fast enough.

* * *

Michael honestly expected it to happen. He knew deep down, in his bones and in his soul that it was going to happen. He expected it to happen. He knew it was going to happen.

Was he happy about it? Oh hell fucking no.

He had gotten another text from his boyfriend a day after his stupid stunt, a fucking day after he did it, saying how he was in the nurse crying because of what they had said to him earlier in the morning, what they had done to him earlier in the morning and that made Michael’s concentration on maths a whole hell of a lot harder than it usually was. Calum glanced over his shoulder at the green-haired boy’s phone, seeing _**theyre making fun of me now i told you not to do that michael im crying i hate youi hate you so much**_ in the little text bubble sent by Luke.

“Ouch,” the raven-haired boy muttered and Michael glared over at him with all of his might, hopefully trying to get his point across that he was angry because he _hated_ hearing that Luke hated him and it just physically drained him, even if the blond didn’t say it to his face. That just _sucks_ hearing it and knowing it.

Fortunately, Calum backed up away from him, knowing that he was upset by the whole thing and needed space, so Michael didn’t have to try as hard to look angry (but he soon returned, giving him a hug that he was sure Michael didn’t want).

“We’re going and getting him. Right now,” Michael whispered into his ear, and Calum pulled his face back a bit, arching an eyebrow.

“But, class?” Calum looked toward the teacher and Michael shrugged, standing up.

“When have you ever cared about that?” Michael asked quietly, noticing all of the looks he was getting just for standing up. Oh great. This was going to be fun. In his defense though, they should’ve been surprised he even came to class. Calum gave him a look, one that told him that he would get in trouble with his mum if he cut class one more time, but at this point the green-haired boy didn’t care and he grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Follow me if you want,” he whispered before looking at the teacher.

“Where are you going?” Ms. Jacobson arched an eyebrow over at the boy, her arms crossing over her cheetah-print dress. _Ugh, seriously? Cheetah print? Whatever_ , Michael thought as she asked the question again, “Where are you two going?” Michael looked over his shoulder to see Calum standing there, a frown on his face as he awkwardly shouldered his bag. Perfect. The glare Calum gave him screamed _I fucking hate you sometimes, you know that?_ and Michael had to bite down on his lip to refrain from giving the boy a little smug nod, because _yeah_ , he _totally_ knew that. He also knew that Calum was just lying, he loved him more than anything (besides Ashton) and he was just playing a pouty child.

“Somewhere.” Michael answered, his hand hanging onto his strap of his bag. “We have to do something.”

The short teacher shook her head. “Sit your butts back down.”

“Yeah, no.” Michael grumbled and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the threat of the teacher and the stares of the other classmates. Calum followed along and was saying how _this was stupid, Luke isn’t going to want to see him_. Michael turned around and Calum almost ran into him, and the green-haired boy muttered out, “if you don’t want to go, shut the fuck up and stay here.”

“You’re not the only one having boyfriend problems, Mikey.”

“You were fucking him when his parents came in the room. My boyfriend is in the nurse’s office bawling his eyes out because those stupid idiots keep picking on him. He hates me because of it. If you don’t want to go, it’s fucking simple, don’t go.” Michael argued, looking at the boy in front of him.

It was quiet for a moment, and Michael almost turned his back until Calum spoke up. “If I get grounded for more than a month, I’m blaming you,” the Kiwi boy said, walking with the green-haired boy. “But if it’s less than a month, which I doubt, I won’t.”

Michael gave him a smug smile, put his arm on Calum’s shoulder (which looked a little funny, since Calum was _finally_ taller than him) and said, “ahh, you’re so loving, Calpal.”

“Hush.” Calum mumbled, and there was a slight hesitation before he said, “Mikerowave.”

Michael smiled before the two started to walk down the hallway to their lockers, tossing the books they don’t need in there before closing it and walking out of the school (with saying hello to the officer standing right by the door). They were going to get into trouble, Michael knew that, but whatever. It wasn’t the worst thing that could happen.

As they made it out to Mikey’s beat-down Mustang, a feeling of regret washed over him. “What if he doesn’t want to see me?” the green-haired boy muttered and Calum groaned, walking over to Michael and practically shoving him into the vehicle, into the driver’s seat.

“You’ve already pulled me out of class. We can’t go back now.”

Michael paused. “That sounded dramatic.”

“Good, that means you’ll listen to it.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Michael arched an eyebrow, fumbling with his seatbelt. “Are you trying to imply something, _sir_?” Calum laughed, shook his head and slammed the door shut, climbing into the passenger’s seat.

“Just drive to the stupid school.”

About halfway to the private school, Calum grabbed Michael’s attention by saying that Liz had texted him, saying that he’d have to pick him up early since she’s at work.

“Well it’s a good thing that we’re already heading over there. Why do we have to pick him up early?” Michael asked and Calum shrugged a shoulder, but the green-haired boy knew it probably had something to do with the fact that he was crying in the nurse’s office. “Tell her I will, regardless of what Luke says.”

“Also, Liz is pissed.”

“Why’s she pissed?” Michael asked, turning the car right, pressing the accelerator a bit too much and raising the speed. “Whoops.” he said quietly, looking out of the corner of his eye at Calum before looking at the road again. “Why is Liz pissed?”

“Because…” Calum trailed off, looking at his phone instead and Michael almost wanted to stop the car.

He hated whenever Liz was pissed, because if she was pissed, it was usually because of something he did.

“Well, here’s what she said really… She said ‘Calum, tell Michael that he needs to pick Luke up, please. I called in saying it was for an appointment. I know you two will be together anyway. Also tell him that I’m still a little angry because Luke said it was his fault that he was in the nurse’s office, crying. I’m also kind of ticked that everyone is busy besides you two -- even though you are in school. Otherwise I would be picking him up. Maybe I’m just being nice, or maybe it’s a way to make sure him and Michael two will get along, but you two are going to pick him up as soon as you two can’.” Calum finished with a bit of a frown on his face and Michael clutched onto the steering wheel. “So yeah, basically… She wants you to pick him up, but they both kinda are mad at you--”

“Yeah, thanks for fuckin’ summing it up, Calum.” Michael grumbled, pulling into the parking lot of the private school. Or, at least up to the gates, like he had to do yesterday. “I’m here to pick up Luke Hemmings from school early, his mother should’ve called in for an appointment,” he said, his tone flat. The officer gave him a strange look, but of course, with a check the Mustang was given permission to drive forward. Michael fought the urge to roll his eyes the entire time.

Calum snorted, lounging back in his chair a bit and Michael finally rolled his eyes over at the younger boy.

“Maybe you’ll get to be able see your bf.” Michael said and Calum arched an eyebrow. “Bf. You know. Like boyfriend. Haha.” The green-haired boy muttered and the other lightly punched his arm. “Maybe you won’t get the urge to have him suck your dick this time, either.”

A harder punch was directed toward Michael’s arm and he flinched, because holy shit, that did hurt more than he thought it was. He suppressed the urge to punch Calum back, because he did deserve that one. He really deserved it, but he couldn’t resist saying it.

Finally, the boy parked the car in the parking lot and got out, Calum following along as Michael locked the car, and the two walked inside. He still felt weird in his black skinnies and leather jacket, and that sucked because he shouldn’t care what people in yellow, puffy dresses and weird light purple blazers thought of him. Even if there weren’t any people around since they were all in their classes. He was really jealous that this was a big school though, with fucking glass chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, but he tried to brush it off as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Where’s the nurse’s office at? Or should I say, nurse’s _palace_ , because this place is fuckin’ huge.” Michael grumbled under his breath, and Calum snickered, taking the boy’s arm.

“Ashton showed me the layout of this place before, I got you covered,” Calum smiled toward him, like he hadn’t just grabbed the arm that he had punched, and reluctantly, Michael followed after him, feeling worse and worse with each step. What if Luke didn’t want to see him? What if he really did hate him? Ugh. That would suck so bad…

As they entered the hallways, there were only a few students walking with a purpose toward them and away from them, but they always got dirty looks either way. It didn’t matter from whom they got them from, but they always got some sort of either snotty or confused look (even Calum got a girl who said he was cute, which surprised both of them). There was even a scowl and a ‘ _what are you doing here?_ ’ that they received, but as they rounded the corner, Ashton was walking toward them, probably heading to his classroom and as soon as they saw each other, the two ran toward each other. Michael could see Calum wrapping his arms around the curly-haired boy’s waist and kissing him deeper than what he should’ve been, and Michael didn’t really want to interrupt it but he had to get to Luke.

“Uh, guys? Hello. I’m here. Save that for the bedroom.” Michael grumbled and Calum pulled away (or was it Ashton that pushed him away? Michael wasn’t too sure but he was kinda grateful) and turned back with a frown on his face. _Yeah_ , Ashton definitely pushed him away. _Oh my God_.

“Shut up, I can’t save it for the bedroom, remember?” Calum crossed his arms and Ashton sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Who’s fault is that, Calum?” Ashton muttered under his breath and Michael laughed, directing it toward the Kiwi boy, who simply just pouted.

Calum arched an eyebrow, looking over to the left instead of looking at his boyfriend. “It was yours, you wanted my dick but you wouldn’t let me shove it up your ass like normally--”

“Alright, alright, okay, shut up,” Michael hushed the boy before he could say anymore, because he was not in the mood for hearing his sex life. He was a little interested, if anyone could be interested, but now was not the time. Especially with people walking around. “Let’s just get to the nurse’s office, I’m sure Luke is dying in there without me.”

“You two are going to the nurse’s office? I was going to talk to Luke and things, since he wanted to see me. You two are going the wrong way, at least,” the blond said and Michael fought the urge to slap Calum’s head. Of course he went the wrong way. How stupid of them. “Also… My mum is supposed to be here soon so she could take him home…” Ashton added sheepishly, sending a glare toward Calum.

“Thanks, but no thanks. There’s gonna be no need for that.” Michael declared defiantly, stepping forward and taking Calum’s hand and turning around, stomping off. He heard Calum say something to him, and to Ashton, but he made no attempt to break free from Michael’s grip. Ashton just grumbled something under his breath, but Michael could barely make it out, and the eldest ran up to them, grabbing onto Calum’s hand and saying that he was going along anyway. That only frustrated Michael further, but he didn’t want to waste any more time dealing with it so he just let the boy come along. The more the merrier, apparently.

* * *

 

Making it to the nurse’s office should’ve been the harder part, but opening up the door and seeing bruises on the taller boy’s arms and a cut underneath his eye (someone must’ve kicked him in the jaw, or at least punched him nonetheless) definitely was not easy. At _fucking_ all.

Michael froze up completely when he saw Luke sitting in a comfortable, dark purple chair, tears slicing down his cheeks as the nurse tended to his cuts and damages.

When Luke glanced up whenever the door opened, there was this weird look of coldness laced in with his icy eyes and Michael suddenly felt a little scared (how ironic) and he wanted to back up, wanted to run away and go back to school like he didn’t care about him, but Calum and Ashton were behind him, probably fucking holding hands while Michael’s boyfriend glared daggers at him.

“What are _you_ doing here?” He croaked, and even his voice was harsh and it made the green-haired boy flinch.

“Luke--” Ashton tried, and Luke stood up, walking past the nurse (who looked really confused) and Michael finally backed up into the two boys behind him.

“What are you doing here? This is all _your_ fault, get out of here! You're gonna make it worse!” Luke repeated, getting up in the boy’s face and it hurt knowing that yeah, it kind of was Michael’s fault and he could see tears running out of Luke’s eyes and _fuck_ \--

There was a sudden sharp pain in his jaw and Michael staggered back, being caught by Ashton and Calum, and the two boys behind him let out a yell toward the blond. The green-haired boy finally stood straight, holding onto his jaw and wincing as the nurse pulled Luke back, and Calum immediately pushed past Michael, holding his fist out like he was going to punch the boy right in the eye.

“C-Calum!” Michael shouted, ignoring the pain in his jaw, and he flinched when he realized it was exactly where Luke was hit. Calum turned toward him, arching an eyebrow and Ashton sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t hit him,” Michael said quietly, watching as the nurse ushered Luke to sit back down in the chair, watching as the boy started to weep again, watching as he ducked his head and Michael finally did the same, lowering his head away from everyone’s gaze.

There were a few drips of blood that started to fall from his cheek and he instantly remembered that Luke wears rings on his fingers, special rings to him, just like he does and it made him feel worse.

Calum had the audacity to hiss out, “touch him again and I swear to God,” and Michael sighed, leaning up against Ashton. His jaw really hurt; _fuck_ , he didn't know (expected, but didn't know) that Luke could fucking punch and he just _fucking punched_ him in the jaw.

The nurse started to direct Michael toward a chair, luckily away from the blond, and began tending to his wounds even though he expected her not to. Michael saw that Calum almost sprang on the blond boy while the nurse’s back was turned, but Ashton grabbed him and pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind him. At least Calum was out of the room so that was one less thing to worry about.

The only thing he could hear was the nurse asking him if he was fine, which he replied yes to every single time, the sound of a muffled Calum yelling and grumbling things through the door, an Ashton trying to calm him down and the sound of Luke sniffling and moving around his chair. He was necessarily even mad either. He was just upset. Luke hadn’t ever touched him like that. There were always playful punches, always playful fights -- well, since they’ve gotten together, at least -- but never one violent punch with the intention to hurt the other.

The nurse said something about going to her office to leave them alone, and Michael mumbled out an okay, only to have her ask if things would be fine. Michael sighed. He honestly didn’t know.

“Yeah,” Michael said, only to get her out of the room even though she would stop Luke from fighting him. “Yeah, we’ll be fine.” She nodded her head and quickly headed back into her office, like she didn’t want to be gone for too long but had no other choice.

Michael looked over at Luke, his hands shaking as he stood up, heading over to him and sitting down in front of him. He should hate him. He punched him for no reason. But, he really couldn’t and that sucked, because he really, _really_ liked Luke.

“H-Hey,” Michael mumbled, tugging on the boy’s pant leg. Luke looked up only a little, tears falling out of his eyes. “I’m sorry.” It took a moment, but Luke shook his head, sniffling a bit more.

“Why are you apologizing?” he mumbled out coldly, looking away from him instead.

“I didn’t think it would really be that big of a deal here,” Michael grumbled, moving to his knees and Luke leaned back a bit, and the green-haired boy pulled on his hands, trying to move him closer to him. “I’m gonna sit on your lap if you don’t look at me.”

Strangely, that didn’t work as well as Michael had expected and he quickly climbed onto his lap, keeping his knees by his waist and his legs tucked up so he could stay close to him. “Get off of me,” Luke whined and Michael shook his head, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t hate me,” Michael mumbled and he could hear Luke sigh, let out a small little whine as the blond place his hands on Michael’s hips.

“I-I don’t hate you,” he whined, and the other boy could feel him playing with his leather jacket, playing with the buckles and the straps and all the other unnecessary things he had on it. “I really don’t, I’m so-sorry, I was just so angry because you came anyway even though I told you not to and--”

Michael pulled his head away from his neck, looking Luke in the eyes before he decided to crash his lips against his, and before he knew it he was hungrily kissing him just like Calum had been earlier, tightening his arms around Luke’s shoulders.

“So I’m assuming you two made you up?” The sound of Calum’s voice entered the room, and even though he was joking, Michael could still sense that he was still upset that Luke punched Michael. The two split and the green-haired boy looked over at his friend.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“I promise I won’t get mad at you, and I’ll just have to get over them picking on me or something. I’m not sure what they’ll do. I’m pretty sure Steven is getting punished too.” Luke informed the three of them, his grip tightening on Michael’s hips and he felt a little better about the situation.

“And I promise I won’t beat them up unless they do first.”

“So can we go now?” Calum asked and Michael climbed off of his boyfriend, grabbing onto the blond’s hand. They turned toward Ashton, who stood in the doorway, a bit of a frown on his face.

“What?” Michael asked and Ashton shook his head, spitting out that it was nothing and he played with his glasses. “Seriously, Ashton, what the fuck is bothering you?”

“It’s just that you three are hanging out and I’m stuck here.” Ashton mumbled and Calum shook his head, grabbing onto his hand.

“Call off sick. You’re coming with us,” his boyfriend said and there was a smile on Ashton’s face that showed that he actually really, really liked that idea. Michael looked over at Luke, a smile on his face even though his jaw still hurt like hell. He lightly punched Luke’s shoulder.

“Jerk,” he muttered teasingly, watching the other feign offense. “That’s for punching my jaw.” Michael paused, looking away from him before reaching over, grabbing the boy’s shirt and pulling him close to him, kissing him once more -- a short and sweet kiss. “That’s for being you… I guess.”

They then laughed like there wasn't a care in the world, and Luke’s cheeks burned as they walked toward the exit of the school.


End file.
